We're Both Rockers
by CMPunkFan101
Summary: Alexandra Styles & Rodrick Heffley never hit it off, to be honest, they're on the verge of hating each other, and Rodrick's girlfriend helps in that matter. But wether they liked it or not, they had much it common and just maybe, they're meant to be.


_**Hey guys! I don't know where this idea came from but it just did! Lol. I've been liking Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules lately. And I love Rodrick, I mean, who doesn't? Lol. **_

_**Well, hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Sadly, I don't own anything that had to do with the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid series. But I do own my ideas and characters. That's good enough right? Lol. :)**_

_**Note: Alexandra Styles and the other members of the Styles family are my OC. **_

* * *

_**Alexandra POV: **_

Alexandra Styles is the name. But I prefer to be called Alex, Alexandra is just so girly and girly is the last thing I'll ever be. Oh, you don't believe me? Just look at my closet. T-shirts, shorts, and jeans is all you see. Some suspenders. But zero skirts that is! My black hair with ONLY ONE blonde streak also helps that statement. I might not be a girly girl, but according to some people, I have an amazing voice. Soft and deep. And that makes "The Chicks" hate me with all their damn heart. Especially Heather Hills. Why? Three reasons. First, I have better grades than her. Second, I sing way better than her. And third, I'm next door neighbors with her boyfriend, Rodrick Heffley. Which is a living hell if you ask me. Every time I wake up and open my curtains, I see Rodrick. Sadly, my room is right a across his, so basically, I see him more than Michelle does. Another thing I don't like is that I hear his stupid band playing almost every living second of the day! I try to cover his band's music by putting my iPod Touch in full blast, but it just won't work. It just sickens me that every time I'm at my desk and look up, I see Rodrick stupidly dancing around his room. Even though we're next door neighbors, we can't stand each other. To make matters even worse, his mom and my mom are like best friends. Our dads bond over their Civil War setup. Unfortunately, Rodrick and I have a lot of common. We are the oldest of three. Our siblings happen to be the same age. His brother, Greg, and my sister, Sidney, both are the same age. And finally our bratty youngest siblings, his brother, Manny, and my sister, Destiny. Ironic thing is, Sidney, hates a girl named Holly... Holly Hills. And as you probably guessed, she's Heather Hills' younger sister, and Holly hates her. Sidney vies with Holly for Greg's attention. I don't know what people see in the Heffley's! I mean, Greg is a nice kid, but Rodrick is the most annoying guy you could ever met. Sometimes I wonder how he got Heather's attention. If you asked me, he could've done way better than her.

"Hey Styles! Thinking about me?" I heard Rodrick's annoying voice call out from his window.

"In your dreams Heffley!" I shouted back. "Why don't you run along with your little girlfriend? You two have so much in common!" I yelled out as the lie slid down my tongue. Rodrick and Heather have nothing in common. She loves pink, he loves black. She loves pop, he loves rock. The only thing in common those two have is that they both wear eyeliner.

"She's not here right now, she had enough of me last night," Rodrick told me with a little smirk forming in his lips. The shivers ran through my body. Just thinking of Heather and Rodrick like that... Just made me sick.

"And I have had enough of you!" I shouted back as I for ready to slam my window shut, until Rodrick told me something that made me even more mad.

"Get used to it. Because I'm coming over there right now for family friendly supper. See you in 5 minutes shortie," Rodrick cockily told me as he shut his window. God! This is what I hate about our parents being friends! I'm dragged into having supper with Rodrick Heffley. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Alexandra!" I heard my mother call out for me.

"Yes mom?"

"The Heffley's are coming for dinner! Get cleaned up! I want you in a dress!" my mother answered me. I stand corrected. Rodrick Heffley seeing me in a dress? My life is ruined.

Lucky for me, the dresses I had that I used for Sunday church were dirty so I couldn't wear a dress. Finally! I'll be able to dress the way I want I'm front of the Heffleys! Before, whenever they came over my mother would make me wear a dress, and I would be the laughing stock for Rodrick, but not tonight.

After taking a shower, I scattered through my closet and finally decided on a white t-shirt, black short-shorts, my black leather jacket, and my black low top Converse. My black hair was wavy while my blonde streak was straighten. I applied my black suspenders to my shorts and I decided not to wear make up. I wanna be natural.

I took one final look at myself in my mirror. My upper body was fully covered but my tan legs were exposed. I was actually surprised I looked like this, but what surprised me the most was that I dressed this way just because of Rodrick. God this better work.

"Alexandra! Sidney! Get down here and greet the Heffleys!" my mother yelled out as I snatched my iPod Touch from my nightstand, slid it inside my pocket, and ran out my room. I met Sidney half way through the stairs and we shared glares. She was pretty surprised at what I was wearing just as much as I was at what she was wearing. She wore a pair of light pink skinny jeans and a white tank top and Sidney has never liked the color pink. At least I was still wearing my signature color black. I decided not to tell her anything and we continued to walk down the stairs.

"Girls, finally you've arrived. Common, greet the Heffleys," our parents told Sidney and I. Sidney looked like love sick puppy staring at Greg. Well, at least Greg isn't such a jerk like Rodrick. My youngest sister Destiny immediately jumped off my father's arms and started playing with Manny.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Heffley," I greeted Frank and Susan with a handshake as well as Sidney.

"Oh Janice and Shawn, how much I have wished that Greg and Rodrick were as polite as Alexandra and Sidney," Susan told my parents. "Common boys, greet the Styles'," Susan ordered the boys who were behind her and Frank. Greg was the first one to step and greet us. Sidney looked hypnotized with the sight of Greg. Thank god Greg didn't know my sister is at his feet because knowing Greg, he'll probably never show his face at this house.

"Rodrick... Common..." Frank urged his oldest son, who came up from the shadows, looking down at the ground. "Look up," Susan whispered into Rodrick's ear, elbowing him. And as Rodrick picked up his head, I could notice that he noticed my exposed tan legs, and when he did, he rushed through my body.

"Hello, Rodrick," I greeted Rodrick, who's jaw was literally dropped. "Um... Hello... Alex," Rodrick greeted me back, trying to figure out if it was really me.

"Alright then, who's up for steaks?" my parents asked Susan and Frank as they lead them to the dinning room. Manny and Destiny followed behind them, Greg and Sidney did the same. I was going to follow them but suddenly I felt Rodrick's hand quickly wrap around my waist and he pulled me close, my back on his chest. And when he ran his nose past my chest, shivers raged through my body.

"You look good Styles," Rodrick whispered into my ear. And I have to admit, Heather is pretty lucky... Wait! What am I saying? This is Rodrick Heffley!

"Thanks. Can't say the same about you," I told him as I got my waist out of his slithery grip and walked towards the dining room, glancing back at Rodrick a few times, sending him a cocky smile.

Oh Rodrick, I finally have you in my power. Oh, Heather ain't gunna like this.


End file.
